


Only Us

by Libra_HedgeWitch



Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: First Love, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libra_HedgeWitch/pseuds/Libra_HedgeWitch
Summary: Cairo's first foray into romantic intimacy... ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉHe wants sexy times but also there are a lot of feelings!
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! First time to post sexy times... (ノｗ`*)  
> Please talk to me, and lemme know what you think :) 
> 
> Thanks for dropping by!

He figures as time went on, things would settle down to a simmer and he’d finally stop getting flustered. That the butterflies rioting in Cairo’s stomach would settle their movements to tiny flutterings, not as chaotic but still giddy. 

But this slow and steady pace they’re taking towards deeper intimacy has the opposite effect. Even with the awkward talk about boundaries, the fumbling and quiet giggles, every lingering touch is a promise, a prelude to something more. So much so that Cairo feels like these days he’s living in ultra high definition technicolor. His senses are heightened and saturated all at once.

Even now his mind is lost to the sensations as his tongue licks at Gavreel’s palate, his hands grasping for purchase at the back of Gavreel’s shirt, urging him to deepen their kiss. Their legs are tangled together, slowly moving and shifting restlessly. There's a hot tug at the pit of his stomach, his pulse is quickening, and he feels warm all over. He arcs up to relieve the want. 

“Baby,” Gavreel breathes against Cairo’s cheek as he eases up a bit then leans back from their kiss.”We should stop now, before things get out of hand,” he says with a knowing smirk. It’s a newfound thrill for Cairo to know that he could make Gavreel so worked up just with their kisses. 

Cairo lets his head fall back on the pillows, as Gavreel shifts to move beside him. They lay side by side on Gavreel’s bed, hands together, as they both look up at the ceiling to catch their breaths. 

Gavreel turns and moves to slowly touch Cairo’s stomach under his shirt. The action has little heat to it, just lazy pleasure at touching the person he cares about. Cairo faces Gavreel with a smile. He wonders if it’s normal to care so intensely for one person. He has been asking himself if this is normal, if they should be feeling all this so soon. They’ve both said “I love you’s” every day, and Cairo wonders if it’s just Gavreel being his usual affectionate self, or if the other boy feels it as keenly as Cairo does. He worries how wrecked he would be if they don’t work out, and yet the prospect of seeing Gavreel hurting again is more than he can bear. 

He looks into Gavreel’s eyes, he sees that the same intensity is reflected there. It fills his chest with such ferocity, it lends him enough courage to speak: “Baby… I want…” Cairo pauses to summon up a bit more bravery… he chuckles and admits, looking away, “I’m nervous...” 

“Hey, it’s just me,” Gavreel responds. Right. Just Gavreel, who came into his life when Cairo needed him the most, who relentlessly fought for Cairo’s affections, who became his best friend, who gave him that last bit of internal push him to choose to live freely. Gavreel, who will now be his lover. “Right,” Cairo whispers. He takes a deep breath and gulps.

Gavreel pokes him on the side and sidles closer. He wraps his arms around Cai, lips pouting, still swollen from their kisses. (Ugh, he looks so delicious with that pout, Cairo thinks) Then Gavreel says, “The point is, it’s just me, it’s just us. I’ve seen you at your crankiest, at your pettiest. I know you care more than what you let everyone see.I’ve seen you ugly laugh and ugly cry,... ” Cairo lightly slaps Gavreel’s arm at this. 

“Hey!” Gavreel protests and continues, ”aand!!! I watched you be this amazing person I love. So there's nothing to be nervous about, it's only us. ” He shifts ever closer with this sultry look, ”If you want, I’m now going to kiss you and touch you, and make you come.” 

"Gavreel is being considerate of my nervousness," he realizes. So Cairo nods and looks into Gavreel’s eyes in earnest. He meets Gavreel’s lips in silent acquiescence. Gav’s words and touch give him the confidence to arch his own body towards Gav’s. The weight of Gav's body on him gives him a heady rush and want courses through his own. He nibbles at Gavreel's lush lips indulgently, forgetting all about his earlier worries as pleasure takes over, with their hands moving against each other's skin. 

They kiss and touch, slowly building heat, barely pausing for breath. Inhaling and exhaling against each other's skin. Gavreel gives Cairo’s lower lip a light nip before he dips down Cairo’s collarbones, lightly licks at his Adam's apple, and proceeds to suck in earnest, peppering feather-light kisses every now and then. Cairo’s eyes roll back and his hips buck at the sharp jolt of pleasure. He tightens his arms on Gavreel, urging him closer. They shift and move against each other, slowly building rhythm and heat.

Cairo lightly pushes against Gavreel’s chest and straightens up from the bed to start taking off his shirt. In the dim light of early evening, Cairo manages to muster enough courage and decides to fully bare himself to Gav. The other boy’s face lights up as he watches Cairo’s slow strip tease, and proceeds to do the same quickly and haphazardly. They both fumble a bit as they divest themselves of their remaining clothes. It’s a bit comical and the moment serves to ease the tension and lighten the mood a bit. Soft chuckles and bright smiles on their faces, as they move closer towards each other. 

Gavreel holds Cairo’s face with both hands and continues his onslaught. It causes a surge of passion in Cairo, and fills him with such surety and need in this moment. That he can just languish in these sultry kisses, while the rest of the world can just fall away. As their kiss deepens, their tongues lapping at each other’s mouths, both shift to lie on the bed again with Gav’s body pressing down on Cai’s. They both look into each other’s eyes, intense and focused, their peripheral vision, soft and hazy. All their exposed skin touching and rubbing against each other’s in delicious frisson. 

Gavreel brackets his forearms and starts kissing every bit of skin he can reach, sucking on an earlobe, nipping at a collarbone, enveloping Cairo, making Cairo feel protected and safe. Safe and secure enough to ask for more. Wordlessly, Cairo widens his legs and pushes against Gav’s back, pulling him closer, all the while kissing Gav as well. The movement brought their hardness together in delicious pressure, pulling out a groan from Cairo. Gavreel grunts above him and starts repeating the motion, causing another surge of thrill and pleasure across Cai’s body. He’s uncaring of the sounds that he’s making, as he hears Gavreel’s own moans, which further fuels his own passion. 

It’s too much and yet too little. Their breaths are laboured and beads of sweat start to form at their temples. Cairo moves one hand between them while the other keeps clutching at Gav’s back. He takes them both in his hand, and has he tightens his grip, tingles ignited his every nerve ending. Above him, Gav exclaims, “Fuck, that’s good,” as his own eyes roll back in pleasure. Cairo licks at Gav’s neck and keeps his slow pumping. They both growl as the intensity increases, and capture each other’s mouth in a wet sloppy dance of their tongues. Between muttered curses of “fuck,” “shit that’s good,” and low growls, they kept rutting and undulating against each other, chasing that perfect friction that would bring them over the edge. Finally, they came, one after the other, in jerking, twitching movements, until they’re both spent. 

“God, that was a good one,” Gavreel breathes out roughly in a final spasm. “Yeah?” Cairo asks. He had a pretty epic time of it for sure, but wasn’t quite certain it was the same for Gavreel. Feeling euphoric and spent, he stays close to Gav's side still unwilling to break their intimate bubble.

"Baby, you didn't even have to ask," Gavreel replies as he threads his fingers lovingly through Cairo's hair. Cairo hums in relief as Gav continues, "It's great cause it's with you." He sits up getting excited, his curls bouncy and messy, bright eyes wide, "We're only gonna get better at this, I just know it! Cause that? Was fire! Like we're so hot together, Baby! And we're just getting started" His look turns flirtatious and cheesy, making Cairo burst out a laugh. He feels giddy with affection for this gorgeous dork.

"What? We should start a list!" Gav continues as he gets up and heads to the bathroom to get a towel for their cleanup. Cairo can only stare after him, secure in the knowledge that, though there may be unavoidable apprehensions in the future from both sides, they will always somehow find their way through it, together. 


End file.
